Translucent wall or ceiling panels are known and in most cases these translucent wall or ceiling panels include a top translucent membrane in opposed relationship to a finished translucent wall membrane. These panels include an outer perimeter frame used to support each panel individually to one side of a support grid network or in some cases the panels are directly connected with each other and supported at the periphery of the connected panels. Natural light or a powered light source to the top side of the ceiling panels can transmit light through the panels and provide light to the underside of the panels.
An issue associated with translucent wall or ceiling panels is that the membranes are tensioned across a perimeter frame and the size of the translucent wall or ceiling panels must be restricted to avoid frame bending or there must be a mechanism to oppose inwards bowing of the perimeter frame caused by the tension force of the translucent wall membranes.
One solution for inward bowing of ceiling panels which allows the ceilings panels to be of a considerable size is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 9,091,054 where a mechanical bolt arrangement is used to secure the ceiling panels to each other and effectively draw opposed perimeter frames into abutment. This system uses a perimeter frame which is not strong enough to avoid inward bowing of the frame caused by the tension exerted on the frame by the translucent membranes. To remedy the deflection of the perimeter frames, the perimeter frames engage each other using a bolt securement to bring the panels back to a square configuration.
A further design feature of translucent wall or ceiling panels is to provide sufficient light transmission to the lower edge of the panel adjacent the perimeter frame. In most cases it is desirable to provide the visual effect that the entire panel is effectively lit and any structure of the frame that extends into the interior of the panel should not be obviously apparent from the lower surface of the panel.
The present invention discloses a ceiling or wall panel which inherently limits the amount of inward bowing caused by the tensioned translucent membranes and provides a simple arrangement for correcting any inward bowing as well as allowing the panel to be secured below a ceiling grid system or to one side of a wall grid system. This structure can be used with a concealed ceiling grid, where the ceiling grid is above the lower surface of the ceiling panels and is hidden by the panels when the panels are placed in an in use position.